


sabotage

by Anonymous



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demonic Possession, Developing Friendships, Gen, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Relationships, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this tainted love you've given, i give you all a boy could give you"he's like. attached to me, dude." joey sighs. "i don't know how to explain it, it's almost like he's in my head all the time. i don't know how to get rid of him.""i know exactly what you mean."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> (raises arms)  
> this is stiff and not great but i'm not about to rewrite it i will post this first draft or i won't post anything at all  
> set around 2001

joey looks at manson - wait, no, brian - and brian looks back. 

the room has been dark since brian entered and no matter how silly it sounds, joey thinks the atmosphere has changed because of brian. well, that's not really right, he knows brian's behind it. brian is the cause of everything wrong in the world.

"you can't get rid of me." brian says and for a moment joey wants to hit him. but he knows better than to do that.

"i know that." joey mumbles and brian repeats his words in a mocking voice. it's hard for joey to not roll his eyes. "you've only told me a dozen times today."

brian reaches a hand out and joey flinches. "awe," brian pouts. he rests his hand on joey's face, watching his eyes refuse to meet his. "is the baby scared of me? there's no need to be scared, nathan."

joey goes to say something, but his train of thought is interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. " _come on, jordison._ " mick's stern voice says before he knocks again. " _i need to piss, joey. get out before i take you out._ "

a shaky sigh leaves joey's lips as he tears his hands from the sink. he stares back into the mirror and he can see a slight indent of where brian's rings had dug into his skin. he can still feel brian's hand and there's still a hint of brian in his reflection. he stares at himself a bit longer until he sighs and swings the door open. he slips past mick, not meeting his gaze. "who were you talking to?" mick asks as he pauses in the doorway. 

"no one."

**Author's Note:**

> DEMON MANSON DEMON MANSON DEMON MANSON DEMON MANSON DEMON MANSON DEMON MANSON  
> second chapter soon, if i am lucky
> 
> edit feb. 1st 2021: i don't support marilyn manson anymore. i'm not sure whether or not i want to keep this fic up, but it will stay here until i come to a decision. this was written and posted before i knew the extents of just how bad he is. i don't intend for this fic to cause any harm. this fic will not be continued with manson involved, if at all.


End file.
